Persahabatan yang Mengubah Hidup
by doitsulovecats
Summary: Alice dikenal sebagai sosok yg menakutkan di antara teman-temannya. Tetapi Sakura berhasil memperlihatkan sisi baik Alice... First story, maaf klo gaje Nyo!England & Nyo!Japan, No pairing


Sakura adalah seorang anak keturunan Jepang yang bersekolah di Jerman. Rambut hitam sebahu dengan jepitan bunga cherry blossom, kulit kuning langsat, mata cokelat tua dan bibir mungil yang manis membuatnya semakin cantik. Dia juga ramah dan pengertian, walaupun agak keras kepala, sehingga teman-temannya menyukainya. Sakura juga menyayangi teman-temannya.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Alice, teman sekelasnya yang adalah ketua kelas, hampir selalu sendirian. Sakura pernah berpikir untuk menyapanya tetapi...dia takut. Wajah gadis keturunan Inggris itu tidak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa. Berbicarapun jarang. Sebenarnya Alice itu pintar namun dia terlihat...aneh. Hanya Amelia dan Françoise yang berani mengganggunya. Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut lagi karena sibuk belajar untuk ujian.

Seminggu setelah ujian, di pagi hari yang cerah~

"Anak-anak! Berhenti berbicara!" Satu kelas langsung hening seketika setelah mendengar Ibu Aloisia, wali kelas mereka berbicara—lebih tepatnya setengah berteriak.

"Oke. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sekolah kita akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Siapa yang bersedia untuk mendekorasi kelas kita?"

"Alice saja Bu! Dia kan pintar trus kreatif lagi~" tiba-tiba Amelia berteriak.

"Hoi maniak burger! Jangan ngomong seenaknya dong!" Alice balas berteriak.

"Ah jangan malu-malu~ Sebenernya kau mau kan?" Françoise ikut menimpali. Amelia dan Françoise pun tertawa.

"Diam kalian berdua..." Alice mendesis kepada dua orang itu. Ibu Aloisia hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan mereka. Amelia dan Françoise memang dua anak yang paling nakal di kelasnya.

"Alice. Kau bersedia?"

"Eh...eh...b-baiklah,Bu..." Amelia dan Françoise tertawa pelan. Alice melirik mereka berdua dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Baiklah. Kurang satu orang lagi. Felicia, kau pintar melukis, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?"

"HUAAAAAAA! Jangan akuuu! Takuuut Alice sereem..." jerit Felicia, yang memang kelewat penakut.

"Maaf Bu, siang ini kami akan, er... mengunjungi kakek kami yang baru datang dari Italia, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut," Lovina, kakak kembar Felicia buru-buru menambahkan, takut Alice akan marah.

SET. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terangkat.

"Saya saja Bu. Sepulang sekolah saya tidak ada kegiatan, jadi lebih baik saya saja. Saya bersedia untuk mendekorasi kelas ini." Tiba-tiba Sakura angkat bicara. Hening seketika. Semua mata menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Alice, Sakura, kalian dapat mengambil barang yang kalian perlukan untuk dekorasi di lantai 2, gudang yang pintunya berwarna biru. Jangan lupa ya, sepulang sekolah," Bu Aloisia berbicara. Alice dan Sakura menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Saat sepulang sekolah dan suasana sudah menjadi sepi, mereka melakukan tugasnya. Setiap kelas didekorasi oleh murid dari masing-masing kelas. Di pesta perpisahan ini diadakan lomba, termasuk dekorasi kelas.

"Alice?"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barang. Kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Ummm...Tidak. Terserah padamu saja."

"Baiklah."

Sambil berjalan, Sakura berpikir tentang kejadian tadi. Sebenarnya dia kasihan kepada Alice. Tentu saja, Felicia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Alice tersinggung, tetapi...tetap saja itu menyakitkan. Sakura bisa merasakannya karena dia sensitif terhadap perasaan orang lain. Dia mau membantu Alice, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Sakura membuka pintu gudang dan mencari barang yang dirasanya diperlukan, namun ...

"AAAAAH!" Sakura tergelincir dan jatuh menghantam kotak kayu yang besar.

Aduuh ... sepertinya kakiku keseleo ... pikir Sakura sebelum segalanya menjadi hitam.

Alice melihat ke jam mungil di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah 30 menit sejak Sakura meninggalkannya, Alice mulai khawatir hal yang buruk terjadi padanya. Dia pun menyusul Sakura ke gudang.

"Sakura ... kau sudah selesai? Eh, kau dimana?" Alice melihat ke gudang. Sakura tidak terlihat dimanapun. Alice perlahan-lahan melangkah masuk. Dan dia melihatnya.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi?" Alice mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Hngg ... er... Alice? A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Alice tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya itu tampang ... khawatir?

"Sudah 30 menit sejak kau meninggalkan kelas. Sepertinya kakimu keseleo," kata Alice dengan lembut. Sakura terkejut dengan nada dalam suara Alice. Dia tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya.

"Ah ... yah, sepertinya begitu ..."

"Sini."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Kakimu keseleo kan? Aku akan menggendongmu ke UKS di bawah."

Sakura tercengang mendengarnya. Dia baik sekali ... Sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan tampang dan kelakuannya saat ini ... pikirnya.

Akhirnya Alice menggendong Sakura ke UKS dan memberitahukan guru tentang hal yang baru terjadi.

"Alice, maaf ya, karena aku tidak hati-hati, kau terpaksa bekerja sendiri ..."

"Ha? Oh, tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati, ya"

"Ah ... arigatou, Alice. Sayorana."

"Anytime. Good bye."

Sejak saat itu, Sakura dan Alice menjadi teman baik. Karena Sakura tahu, Alice tidak seseram tampangnya. Dia hanya pemalu dan tidak bisa menceritakan pengalamannya kepada temannya. Untuk itu, Sakura akan menjadi teman baiknya, agar dia bisa menceritakannya. Teman baik. Selamanya.

Katarina

VIII A/25

Cosmo and the Magic Sneeze

Penulis : Gwyneth Rees

Ilustrasi : Martin Dima

Tebal buku : 192 halaman

Penerbit : PT Gramedia Pustaka Utama, 2008

Harga : Rp 30.000

Alih bahasa : Dini Pandia

Cosmo tinggal di sebuah gudang tempat Sybil, penyihir yang dibantu oleh Mephisto, ayah Cosmo. Cosmo bukan kucing biasa—dia adalah seekor kucing penyihir. Setelah darahnya dites dan hasilnya keluar, Sybil sangat senang karena dia memiliki seekor kucing penyihir lagi, dan memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik.

Sejak itu Cosmo mempelajari segala hal yang perlu diketahui dan dilakukan seekor kucing penyihir dari ayahnya. Seperti menaiki sapu terbang, membantu nyonyanya, dan lain-lain. Cosmo juga memiliki teman bernama Mia dan ibunya, Professor Felina yang pintar dan selalu menyuruh Mia untuk selalu belajar. Dan juga nyonya Professor Felina, Bunty dan anaknya, Scarlett. Tetapi, Cosmo tidak terlalu percaya pada Sybil, karena dia agak mencurigakan.

Suatu hari Cosmo mendengar Sybil berbicara dengan ibunya di telepon, dan hal itu menarik perhatiannya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibu Sybil pada suatu acara televisi, dia akan membuat 1000 patung kucing emas. Dan ibunya meminta Sybil membantunya. Cosmo mendengar mereka dan dia mendengar bahwa mereka akan menggunakan _anak kucing_ sebagai _bahan utamanya._ Padahal, penyihir tidak boleh menyakiti kucing, atau mereka akan menjadi asap hijau. Karena itu, tidak ada kucing lain yang mempercayainya, kecuali Mia. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum hal yang buruk benar-benar terjadi... Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

Katarina VIII A/25


End file.
